Creciendo Juntos
by Alexa Jane Black
Summary: Relato de las cosas que pasaron luego de la batalla final, 100% H/G ... mi primer ficc.... espero que les guste


Bueno como todos Saben esta historia ha sido inventada por mi, pero los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling...

esto lo hago solo por diversiòn, y pues espero que les guste

DEJEN REVIEWS

CAPITULO 1

El Fin que, Trae un nuevo Comienzo

Aún era de tarde cuando Harry se despertó sobresaltado, un poco mareado y con la vista algo nublada, busco sus lentes en la mesita de noche. No recordaba exactamente en que momento llego a su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor, echo un vastazo alrededor y se Percató que no estaba solo; un poco mas allá estaba Neville Longbottom, que a pesar estar con notorias quemaduras y cortadas en su piel, dormía tranquilamente como un niño, se; miró la cama que estaba a su lado esperando ver a su amigo Ron, pero no estaba, imagino que debería estar abajo con su familia, los Weasley.

Poco a las imágenes de la batalla final venían a su mente dejándole un agudo dolor en su pecho… Todo había terminado era real, tan real como la ausencia de sus amigos, de Fred, y de excelentes magos como Lupin, Thonks y todos aquellos que habían muerto.

En su corazón habitaban distintos sentimientos, estaba tranquilo, ESTAVA VIVO, había acabado con Voldemort, ahora si podría ser normal, todos sus problemas murieron con la caída del Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, por otro lado se sentía culpable, por no haber acabado con el a tiempo, y así evitar las muertes de sus seres queridos. Si tan solo no hubiera demorado tanto, aún estaría junto a ellos.

Pensó en Lupin y Thonks, y su pequeño Teddy, que había quedado solo, en el mundo. Harry no iba a permitir que el pequeño Teddy sufriera, el mismo se encargaría de hacer feliz a ese pequeño niño, de ayudarlo a crecer con un buena imagen de sus padres, unos excelentes Magos, los mejores que pudo haber conocido. Se encargaría que a ese niño nunca le faltara amor, se encargaría de ser el mejor padrino del mundo, y estar presente en toda su vida.

Un rayo de sol anaranjado entro por la ventana, la tarde estaba cayendo y su estomago reclamaba alimento.

De pronto escucho un fuerte crack, se giró bruscamente, levantando su varita de manera automática, casi instintiva.

--Amo– Dijo Kreacher.

--Kreacher me has asustado- dijo Harry incorporándose y bajando la guardia.

--OH!! Amo no era mi intención, Kreacher solo quería ver si su señor estaba despierto y dejarle esta ropa limpia.--

-- OK, no hay problema kreacher.-- dijo Harry estirando sus brazos y notando que tenia un fuerte dolor en sus músculos.

-- ¿Desea el amo que Krecher le traiga algo de comer?-- dijo el elfo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

--Tráeme un emparedado por favor-- – dijo Harry cambiándose ropa sucia, rota y llena de sangre, por la limpia que le traía Kreacher.

-- Harry estaba pensando si Hermione estaría todavía en el castillo -- cuando el elfo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-- Su valiente amiga preguntó por usted hace poco, amo -- mencionó kreacher acercándose a Harry para pasarle ropa limpia.

Harry sorprendido pensó que el elfo de verdad había cambiado mucho, refiriendo así a Hermione.

--Gracias Kreacher –Dijo—Tomaré el emparedado abajo en la sala.

Harry bajo y se encontró con una Hermione bastante maltratada, muy despeinada y con cara de haber dormido muy poco en mucho tiempo.

--Hola-- susurro Harry acercándose a la butaca cerca de la ventana donde estaba la chica con la mirada perdida hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts

-- ¿Harry, pero que haces despierto? , no has descansado bien, deberías volver a la cama. –-- dijo Hermione con tono de preocupación, mirando a Harry con detenimiento.

Un fuerte sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia esa chica, lo embargo en ese instante, pensó en todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos, y se sintió completamente agradecido por no haberlo dejado solo nunca, sin ella y sin Ron, no habría podido lograrlo. Harry con los ojos bañados en lágrimas lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla fuertemente.

Hermione inmediatamente dejó de hablar y comprendió en ese abrazo todo lo que Harry le quería expresar.

--Gracias por no abandonarme Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, sin tu apoyo no estaría aquí, sin ti sin Ron de verdad que yo no sé como agradecerte, todo...—

--Lo sé Harry, no tienes nada que agradecerme, sabes que jamás te iba a abandonar --amigos en las buenas y en las malas ¿verdad?

Luego de un rato así, se separaron suavemente, se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron que en ese instante eran más que amigos, eran hermanos, y se querían como tales.

--Crack --

--Amo si desea puedo traer otro emparedado -- dijo Kreacher al ver a Hermione

--Ohhh, no, esta bien Kreacher ya comí gracias.-- Dijo Hermione sentándose sobre unos cojines, mientras Harry comenzaba a comer su emparedado en la butaca que la chica había dejado.

Kreacher haciendo sonar sus dedos desapareció nuevamente con un sonoro crack

--Me quede a esperarte, Ron se fue a la Madriguera con su Mamá, George y Ginny hace un rato, El señor Weasley, Bill y Charlie están ayudando a poner un poco de orden en medio de todo este caos y me pidieron que en cuanto despertaras les avisara para reunirnos con ellos.--

Harry sintió un vacío en su estómago, ir a La Madriguera, no podría ir allá, no lo soportaría, no aún, estaba muy triste por la muerte de Fred, El se sentía culpable, y triste.

--Sé lo que estas pensando Harry, y no deberías sentirte así. – Dijo la chica mirándolo con ternura.

Con el comentario de su amiga, Harry no pudo evitar tratar de sonreír pero lo que salio fue una mueca extraña, por más ánimos que le diera, ese horrible sentimiento no salía de su ser.

--Sabes creo que aquí en Hogwarts ayudaría mas, ya sabes hay que restaurar el castillo, hay y tantas cosas que hacer... Dijo el ojiverde – poniéndose de pie y dando vueltas por una vacía sala común.

--Harry Te necesitan, tanto como tu a nosotros, recuerda, que no estas solo – soltó la castaña lanzando una mirada penetrante a Harry desde los cojines.

El chico suspiro y pensó que a lo mejor su amiga tenía razón, no podría huir de aquellas personas a las que le debía tanto. Tenía que dar la cara, Debía ver a Ron, Consolar a Señora y al Señor Weasley, y sobre todo hablar con Ginny, después de todo los Weasley habían sido su familia desde hacía 7 años.

--Bueno a La Madriguera--. Dijo Harry, logrando que Hermione sonriera.

--Ok, vamos abajo a buscar a los demás –

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al salir de la sala común observo que había más personas de la que esperaba ver, muchas queriendo ayudar en algo, algunos buscando todavía a sus familiares, y otros que simplemente no tenían donde más ir.

El murmullo de las personas que se concentraban en el gran comedor fue haciéndose más notorio a medida que se acercaban a el. Cuando Harry y Hermione cruzaron la puerta los presentes poco a poco fueron quedando en silencio y de poniéndose de pie comenzaron a aplaudir.

Harry no quería que hicieran eso, lo hacia sentir mal, nunca le gusto que lo vieran como una especie de héroe.

Un poco sonrojado comenzó a hacer señas de que dejaran de aplaudir, muchos los saludaban, querían estrecharle la mano "al niño que vivió, al elegido" otros simplemente le hacían señales de apoyo desde sus lugares- Harry veía caras conocidas, algunas que jamás había visto, miro a Hermione que tomándolo del brazo le dio la fuerza para seguir caminando.

Todos estaban mezclados en las mesas, estudiantes, profesores, padres, los habitantes de Hogsmade, los estudiantes de las distintas casas que aun estaban en Hogwarts estaban mezclados sin importar en que mesa.

La unión de las casas, pensó Harry, recordando que ese era uno de los grandes deseos de su antiguo director. Sabía que de ahora en adelantes, muchas cosas en el mundo mágico, iban a cambiar.

-- ¡Harry, Hermione por aquí! -- la vos dulce y soñadora de una chica rubia de hermosos ojos azules se hizo oír sobre los aplausos.

Luna Lovegood, estaba junto al Señor Weasley y Bill.

Los aplausos se fueron apagando y Harry se sentó

-- ¿Hola Harry descansaste?-- Dijo mirándolo fijamente un cansado Señor Weasley

-- Si – dijo el chico tratando de encontrar las palabras - eh, este Señor Weasley, yo, la verdad es que si tan solo hubiera podido, yo...

--No no digas mas hijo mío, no digas mas, que no es tu culpa.-- – lo interrumpió Arthur con los ojos vidriosos.

Bill con la cabeza baja solo toco el hombro de Harry como queriendo apoyar las palabras de su padre.

--Sabes Harry, a papá ya lo están buscando en Askaban, dice la profesora MacGonagall, que para el amanecer estará aquí-- dijo la chica con un aire soñador.

--Me alegro mucho Luna, le das mis saludos cuando lo veas si --

--Bueno yo me voy a dormir estoy muy cansaaaaadaaaaa, -- dijo luna bostezando y despidiéndose de los presentes.

--Si nosotros también debemos marcharnos Harry, en casa nos están esperando dijo Arthur Levantándose - Hay que seguir adelante hijo- --esto ultimo lo dijo abrazando a Harry, que le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

--Yo iré con Fleur, que debe estar esperándome de hace rato, luego nos vemos en el ministerio papá, para arreglar lo de los funerales.-- Dijo Bill levantándose lentamente, Luego de dar un beso a Hermione y abrazar a su padre le estrecho las manos a Harry Fuertemente y en una voz tan baja que solo Harry escucho dijo --Gracias Harry.--

Mientras esperaban que el señor Weasley le informara a Macgonagal de su partida Harry se dirigió con Hermione al salón de profesores, porque ahí estaba la chimenea que estaban usando para desalojar el Castillo.

Mientras esperaban Harry recordó que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas.

--Kreacher-- dijo el pelinegro en voz alta

--El amo Llamó--

--Si Kreacher, mira te voy a pedir que te quedes aquí y que ayudes en todo lo que puedas. Luego que ya no seas de ayuda aquí, aparecerás en el número 12 de Grindmauld Place y me enviaras un mensaje, para avisarme que estas ahí.

Tenemos que limpiar esa casa. Para que pueda instalarme ahí -- esta claro kreacher.

--Lo que el amo quiera Kreacher lo hará -- dijo el elfo con una gran sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia.

Inmediatamente Kreacher desapareció.

--Vas a vivir en Grindmauld Place-- dijo Hermione que había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho Harry al elfo.

--Bueno no creerás que me quedare toda mi vida en la Madriguera--soltó el chico con una sonrisa pícara.

-- Bueno ya veremos que no hará Molly para evitarlo-- dijo Hermione sin evitar poder sonreír.

--Ya está lista la chimenea que usaremos para ir a casa. —dijo un Señor Weasley entando a la sala.

De pronto un pensamiento al que Harry no le había prestado atención apareció, y tenía las características de cierta cabellera pelirroja que lo ponía muy nervioso. Vería a Ginny.

Nos vamos – entró Arthur sacando a Harry de sus pensamiento.

Luego el chico tomó los polvos flu y entró en la chimenea y gritó – A LA MADRIGUERA-

Cuando frente a el apareció la sala de la madriguera, ya estaba bien entrada la noche.

La ausencia de Fred, era mucho más notoria en la casa de los Weasley. Un ambiente pesado, silencioso cargaba la atmósfera del lugar.

Segundos después apareció Hermione Seguida del señor Weasley.

Mientras se encaminaban a la cocina Harry sintió el olor de una fragancia floral que hizo que se le erizaran los vellos del cuerpo.

La señora Weasley estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina con la cara desencajada de llorar.

--Arthur -- dijo esta corriendo a los brazos de su marido-- los estaba esperando-- y se seco las lagrimas tratando de ocultar su llanto.

--Harry cariño, descansaste -- dijo Molly dirigiéndose a Harry-- Señora Weasley, yo...—y al instante la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Así permanecieron unos pocos minutos, Molly llorando y Harry tratando de hacerla sentir con ese abrazo que a el también le dolía mucho a la muerte de Fred.

--Bueno yo me iré al Ministerio que Bill me está esperando. - -- y dicho esto el Señor Weasley Besó a su mujer y salio nuevamente por la chimenea.

-- Harry ¿quieres comer algo, quieres té?, aquí tengo un poco preparado para ustedes. —dijo mientras servia el té a el y Hermione.

En ese Instante Ron entro a la cocina con unas hierbas en las manos.- y le dirigió una mirada a Hermione, con la cual la chica se sonrojo y se acomodó un poco incómoda en su silla. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de aclarar sus sentimientos con Ron, sobretodo después de ese beso.

--Harry; Hermione, pensaba que vendrían hasta mañana-- Mamá aquí están las hierbas para la poción de dormir sin sueño que quedaban en el huerto.

--Gracias hijo, todos la necesitamos. – Bueno iré a prepararla. —y dicho esto salió.

Harry no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado con sus amigos en el castillo así que decidió ir a tomar un Baño.

--Bueno chicos creo q iré a tomar una ducha, ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar.--

--eh!! Está bien --– murmuro el pelirrojo que tomó asiento junto a Hermione.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

--Descansaste – dijo Ron nervioso, acercándose a Hermione, no habían hablado desde lo sucedido en el castillo y era un poco incómodo, al menos para él.

--Si, y tu -- Dijo una Hermione muy roja tratando de mirar a otro lado menos a los ojos azul cielo de su Ron, su Ron –

-- ¿que tal las cosas en Hogwarts? -- preguntó el pelirrojo tratando de sacar conversación

-- Pues hay mucha gente ayudando, el castillo está hecho un caos, y necesitará mucha reparación antes de poder abrir sus puertas nuevamente.-- la chica le daba un sorbo a su té.

-- Hermione sabes que todo este tiempo, bueno, sabes que en todos estos años, tu, la verdad es que tu, eres… -- Ron no sabia que decir, como hablar, qué palabras usar, las palabras de amor que había preparado toda la tarde, se le escapaban de la mente, Hermione lo hechizaba. --

MERLIN me va a decir algo, merlín Pensaba la castaña sin evitar un brillo de emoción en su mirada.

-- has sido como una hermana para mi, pero la verdad es que ahora, bueno….--

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la cocina

¿Qué? No debí haberlo besado, no debí, claro debe estar pensando que estoy confundida, y conociéndolo, no será capaz de hacer nada, ayy noo. Por que lo bese, pero es que lo quiero tanto, pero el no va a admitir que me quiere, es un tonto, pero es el tonto que amo...Pensaba Hermione, mientras que sin evitarlo se mordía el labio inferior simulando estar muy entretenida con una mancha de la vieja mesa.

Mientras a su lado Ron se percataba del gesto que esta hacia con su labio Merlín, debe estar pensando en el beso, debe estar arrepintiéndose, solo lo hizo por la emoción del momento, la adrenalina, soy un tonto, jamás se va a fijar en mi en serio,...ella me pone tan nervioso, me hace sentir esto que siento ahora, BESALA RON NO SEAS UN TONTO, ESTAS AQUÍ CON ELLA ESTAN SOLOS, BESALA COMO ELLA LO HIZO CONTIGO, ABRAZALA...

--Hermione -- susurro ron

--Ron-- murmuro la subiendo poco a poco la mirada para perderse en los ojos de Ron

Merlín que hermosa es pensó Ron, y sin pensarlo trato de acortar la distancia de sus cuerpos, cuando sintió algo caliente que le quemaba el pantalón.

--¡¡RAYOS!!--... había derramado la taza de té de Hermione

--No te preocupes Ron yo lo arreglo-- se levantó la chica, sacando su varita y exclamo _reparo_, y la taza quedo como nueva. Al miran a Ron se dio cuenta que este tenía la cara más roja que su cabello.

De repente entró la Señora Weasley con la Poción de dormir sin sueño preparada.

--Antes de Dormir tomaran 20 gotas mezcladas con el té cada uno. --Iré Llevarle a Fred—dijo esto y volvió a salir sin fijarse en los dos chicos con las caras rojas.

Hermione se sintió un poco triste y decepcionada, había estado a punto de besar a Ron otra vez. Tenía que buscar el momento indicado, y lo más seguro era que ella iba a tener que dar el primer paso, otra vez.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El agua caliente caía por su cuerpo haciéndole sentir mucho mejor, al principio le ardían cada una de las heridas de su cuerpo, pero poco a poco el agua fue quitando ese dolor.

Al mirarse al espejo, un chico algo flaco (pero aun así bien formado) y larguiducho, con unas ojeras inmensas alrededor de unos hermosos ojos verdes, le devolvió la mirada. Al verse no pudo evitar sonreír, necesitaría muchas comidas de la Señora Weasley, para recuperar su peso. Harry salía del baño mientras pensaba en Ginny, su Ginny, y que iba a decirle cuando se la encontrara. Necesitaba hablar con ella, tenia que contarle lo mucho que la extrañó, la falta que le hacia su fortaleza, su compañía y sus besos.

Se secó el agua que aún recorría su cuerpo, con una toalla, se vistió y salio de la habitación.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras con dirección a la cocina, se encontró con la puerta del cuarto de Ginny entreabierta, sin saber por que, se detuvo. No podía evitar la tentación de entrar, no sabía que hacer, estaba parado ahí totalmente inmóvil, como si le hubieran lanzado un _Petrificus Tottalus _ su corazón le decía que entrara, quería verla, hablar con ella, y si se prestaba la oportunidad, pasar un momento a solas, mientras su cabeza le decía que no, alguien puede verte no debes.

Así estuvo unos segundos cuando por primera vez su corazón pudo más y sin pensar abrió la puerta y entró. Un fuerte aroma frutal le lleno sus pulmones, la habitación estaba exactamente igual, a como estaba la última vez que entró allí.

Estuvo un rato, tratando de acostumbrarse a la penumbra y al dulce olor que lo enviciaba. Recorrió con su mirada las cuatro paredes, y allí recostada en su cama estaba Ginny, todavía con rastros de lágrimas en su rostros, pero hermosa como un ángel.

Harry no supo ni como ni por que se acerco suavemente a la cama y se sentó en ella. Suavemente acarició las pecosas mejillas de la chica, mientras esta reaccionaba a las caricias, comenzaba a sonreír, y abría los ojos. —Que Hermosa eres–– susurro Harry

--Sabía que eras tú, ¿cuando llegaste?, --dijo la pelirroja incorporándose en la cama frente a Harry—

--Hace poco – Dijo un el chico bastante apenado por que Ginny lo había descubierto—

Harry no podía creer que estuviera ahí con ella, mirando sus hermosos ojos.

--Te he extrañado mucho Harry— dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente, con esa mirada que lo hacía temblar.

--Lo sé, yo también te he extrañado mucho--, ya ha acabado todo Ginny, ya no hay nada que nos separe, ya estaré aquí para recompensar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido, sabes que todo ese tiempo que estuve lejos enfrentándome a cosas que no te imaginas, lo único que me mantenía con fuerzas de luchar era el recuerdo de tu sonrisa, de tus besos, de ti...--

-- Harry James Potter, yo siempre he estado esperándote, y nunca me voy a cansar de hacerlo, te amo desde el primer momento que te vi., y si quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo, que cada minuto y cada instante valga la pena-- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando primero acariciándose suavemente, rozando sus narices y luego Harry poso sus labios sobre los de Ginny en un dulce y lento beso, así estuvieron largo rato, disfrutando de sus labios, sintiéndose, reconociéndose mutuamente. Poco a poco Ginny abrió su boca dándole paso a la lengua de Harry que jugaba rítmicamente con la de ella.

El chico se sentía en el cielo, el olor, los labios la piel de Ginny lo hacían sentir tan bien, sin saber como pasó, la pelirroja tomó el control y comenzó a besarlo de forma más pasional, lo quería lo necesitaba, el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba a medida que subían la intensidad de su encuentro, Ginny posó su cuerpo encima de Harry, dejó sus labios y siguió besando el cuello del chico de una manera tan felina que Harry no era capaz de hacer nada más que sentir, Ginny se movía suavemente sobre el presionando sus caderas contra las del Chico.

La menor de los Weasley, estaba súper feliz, todo su cuerpo reclamaba la cercanía de su amor, quería sentirlo, lo besaba, presionaba su cuerpo, estaba sintiendo como comenzaba a humedecerse, estaba feliz, estaba enamorada. El chico sentía como empezaba a endurecerse su miembro, las caricias de Ginny le estaban matando de placer, pero al sentir la presión que esta ponía sobre su entrepierna, reaccionó.

--Ginny—dijo Harry en medio de un jadeo –no debemos—aquí no--

--Harry no, no me hagas esperarte mas--decía Ginny mientras atrapa nuevamente los labios de Harry...

--No Ginny, estamos en tu casa, alguien puede, --mmm-- llegar amor, primero tenemos que hablar con tus padres, además aun no te pido que seas nuevamente mi novia.

--Bueno pues yo me considero nuevamente la novia del chico mas guapo del mundo--Dijo la Chica con un tono de voz muy seductor mientras se acomodaba tratando se no sonar contrariada, por el brusco cambio de Harry, y sentó junto a el dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

--Se me olvidaba que era novia del hombre más recto de este mundo --–dijo la chica mientras acariciaba el pecho de Harry y le guiñaba un ojo.

--No exageres tontita, sabes que me encanta estar contigo. Dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. —--Pero cada cosa tiene su momento y por ahora usted tiene que dormir y yo no debería estar aquí, Hermione no debe Demorar en subir. Bueno aunque si aclaró sus sentimientos con Ron debe estar bastante ocupada-- dijo el castaño pensando en sus amigos.

--ACLARÓ SUS SENTIMIENTOS CON RON!! --Eso no me lo han explicado, es más tienes muchas cosas que explicarme y contarme, estuvieron fuera tanto tiempo.

-- Si querida, yo quiero que de ahora en adelante no halla secretos, entre nosotros, ahora lo compartiremos todo, seremos una pareja normal--

--Si Harry, ya no habrá ningún tipo de secretos o cosas ocultas entre nosotros, por eso me empezaras a contar que es aquello que Ron tiene que aclarar con Hermione – dijo la chica mientras empezaba a jugar con los botones de la camisa del ojiverde.

--Eso que te lo cuente Hermione-- dijo el chico mientras volvía a besar a Ginny y se levantaba para salir.

--Claro que me lo va a tener que contar--decía Ginny mientras le lanzaba un beso en el aire a Harry, y volvía a acomodarse en la cama.

--Harry salio de la habitación aun con el sabor de Ginny en sus labios--, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaban sus caricias, y en la manera tan natural que sus cuerpos se acoplaban cuando estaban juntos.

Mientras Harry cerraba la puerta la pelirroja pensando que lo que acababa de pasar tenía que ser un sueño, pero no era real, tendría a Harry nuevamente para ella.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

El chico bajaba distraído poniendo todo su autocontrol procurando que su excitación disminuyera, o si no tendría que tomar una ducha fría. Casi sin darse cuenta se topo con una roja Hermione subía mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, seguida de la Señora Weasley.

Harry querido Ron tiene tu poción para dormir sin sueño, tómatela y suban a dormir – le decía una Molly más recuperada.

--Está bien Señora Weasley, apenas la termine iremos a dormir—

Al entrar a la cocina, Harry se quedó contemplando a su mejor amigo. Ron estaba sentado y pensativo mientras mecánicamente tomaba su taza de té que contenía la poción de dormir sin sueño.

--hey, ¿y esa cara larga?

-- ¿Qué? Harry no te vi llegar --

-- Ron solo tienes que ser sincero con ella y decirle lo que sientes, dile la verdad-- le soltó el moreno, que ya se había dado cuenta el por qué de la actitud de su amigo.

--Ron entre sorprendido y apenado, lo miró -- pero es tan difícil, no se cómo-- y si es que ella se arrepintió...

--PERO COMO SE VA A ARREEPENTIR! Ron ella siente lo mismo que tú, hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta...--

--Eh, no ofendas...--

--No era mi intención, amigo—solo que, es cierto, ella está loca por ti...—decía Harry, sin haberse imaginado algún día tener ese tipo de conversación con su amigo.

--Tienes Razón—dijo un ron un poco mas animado... mañana hablare con ella

Esa es la actitud, dijo Harry terminando su Poción

Ahora a Descansar.


End file.
